Endings
by Fangirl818
Summary: This is what I really hope will happen at the end of the Blood of Olympus. I won't be able to live if they don't all get at least a little happiness. All chapters are set 7 years after the war.
1. Nico

**Alright, I don't know if anyone else has been thinking about this, but there has got to be an epilogue for the Blood Of Olympus. So, here goes nothing. **

* * *

I lay back and stare at the sand. A few of the other heroes had put together a game of volleyball. I guess I've laid back a little since the war with Gaea, when they asked me to play I didn't threaten to kill them.

I smile at that thought. Maybe I have gotten better. I still see Percy and Annabeth from time to time. The pain dulled the father from him I got. The years ebbed the pain away slowly.

I feel the smile fade from my face as look up. She's walking down the beach in slow rhythmic steps. A skip every once in a while. It's good to see her this way, happy and free. Her head tilts to the side when she sees me.

"What are you staring at?" She asks playfully.

"Nothing, I just like that you're so happy here," I say honestly. Her feet are buried in the sand up to her ankles. She wiggles her toes and laughs as it tickles her feet.

_I'll never get tired of that laugh, _I decide as I look at her face. Her eyes are the same brown as mine. I glance one more time at her as she races away.

My sister. I never have to leave her again.

* * *

**Alright guys there's the first of many. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Reyna

I used to wonder if people could die of happiness or if you simply just explode. I can't contain how happy I am and I shouldn't have to in my own home. I run upstairs and stare out the large window overlooking New Rome. I see the people milling about the streets and the fauns chasing one another. The sun is beautiful today. No clouds to block it either.

"Rey?" yells Luke from the front door, "Rey, what's the emergency? I came home as soon as I could." I hear him coming upstairs and I think back to when I first met him. When he had walked into Camp Half-Blood Annabeth had turned white as a toga. He had tried to explain his involvement in war on Olympus; how he had died and how he had come through the Doors of Death back into the mortal world.

His bravery had shocked me into silence. I hadn't meant to stay up talking to him all night, and I definitely hadn't meant to ask him to come back to New Rome after the war. My lips had said the words my mind hadn't processed. I couldn't believe he said yes.  
Our story from there didn't escalate very quickly, he had wanted to be slow and not make any mistakes. He always said how he'd made enough mistakes in the first half of his life.

"Hi there," he says as he wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.  
"Hello," I say with a sigh. I couldn't tell you when I let myself be this girl. The doting wife? Never. With Luke though it was different. It didn't feel silly and girly, it felt _right.  
_"So what was so important that I had to run all the way here?" He says happily.  
"I have some news," I say quietly.  
"Oh?" The question lighting his eyes.  
"Yeah, I was just wondering how you'd feel about..." I didn't know how to say it. I'd known for a week or so and I couldn't stand it anymore.  
"About what? You're killing me here," he complains.  
"Uh..." I can't say it. What if he doesn't want this? Seeing my hesitation he takes my face into his hands.  
"Reyna, you can tell me anything, you know that," he says patiently.  
"I'm pregnant," I say quickly. His face goes through so many emotions and finally settles on one I haven't seen too often: glee. Pure and untainted joy. He jumps a little and kisses me gently.  
"I love you," he whispers.


	3. Piper

**Alright guys, I don't know who to do after this. Percy and Annabeth are last, but who should be next? I'm thinking Hazel and Frank. Review and tell me your thoughts.**

I look around the emptied cabin and heave a nostalgic sigh. I remember the very first day I walked into the Aphrodite cabin. Drew had had every camper under her thumb of influence. I think back on how far they've come. My brothers and sisters are one of the most respected cabins now. I smile to myself and close the door slowly.  
Jason is there as soon as I step away from the threshold.

"You ok Pipe's?" He asks with worry tainting his voice. I stop for a second and consider. It'll be different not being in the Aphrodite cabin, but different is always exciting. I smile anyway and try to pick up one too many bags. I drop one and he picks it up for me.  
"Yeah, let's go," I say sounding happy.  
After the war it was really hard for me. I had tried so hard and told myself so many times that I could except the fate given to me, but with the more my friends got hurt the harder it got. Even after we had defeated Gaea and had finally returned home, the camps had nearly destroyed each other. I had felt my mother telling me to be strong and use every ability I had to mend the giant fissure between us. It was so difficult though.

Jason had helped a little, but he still didn't know all the things I still had locked inside. How could I ever explain to him that when the gods had offered him immortality I wished he would've taken it? How could I tell him that I felt responsible for holding him back? Eventually one day he would die. I knew it, he knew it. He had given up eternity for us and all I could think is why? That year was hard, tormentingly hard, but we made it.

Now as we move our belongings to the Big House I can't help but feel excited. The gods appointed us to run Camp Half-Blood after Mr. D's punishment was lifted. Now we had the same blessing as Chiron, as long as we were needed to train heroes we would live. We now had eternity to train demi-gods and live together. What more could we ask for?

Jason pulls me into his arms as we walk into our new room in the Big House. He pulls me tight and whispers, "I told you I would find a way to give you forever." I smile into his chest and feel a tear run down my face.

"This is better than forever," I whisper back. He bends his head to kiss me. I close my eyes tight and try to make the moment last forever.


	4. Frank

**Alright! Hazel and Frank it is!**

* * *

I wake to a bright morning. The white paint on my ceiling looks back at me blankly. I move to get out of bed but stop when I see the sun coming through the giant window. It's beautiful today. I think about how I would love to see the sun shine through all the colors of Hazel's hair. Or see them reflected in her chocolatey eyes. Hazel and I have been together ever since the war with Gaea ended. I was content to keep it this way, but Hazel deserves more. It's just so difficult with being Praetor and all.

How Reyna and Luke have managed so far, I have no idea. Reyna told me yesterday about her pregnancy. I couldn't believe it. Reyna has never seemed to be the nurturing type. I have no doubt her child will be loved beyond comparison, but I'll hate to see anyone who crosses her.

Which brings me to my other dilemma: Hazel. I love her so much and I would give her the world because she is my world. I know there won't ever be anyone else for me. I don't think I could bare to explain the whole firewood thing again.

I finally remember that I have a meeting this morning and pull myself away from the view of my window. I take a quick shower and pull and a purple shirt with the jeans that are Hazel's favorite. We have a date tonight. It's nothing too big, just spaghetti or something. She cooking so I can't wait.

I head out my door and walk to the small cafe that I'm supposed to meet Octavian at. I hope this place has good bagels, I'm starving. I walk in and immediately see him. He has teddy bears everywhere and looks like he hasn't slept in a few nights. He really calmed down after the war. He saw that the Greeks weren't all evil and he actually began to like them. He'd never admit that though.

I sit at the table with him and try to get his attention, but he's too dazed.

"New Rome to Octavian," I say while waving my hand in front of his face. He blinks a little and smiles.  
"Hey, Frank. Thanks for meeting with me this early," he says and stares at the door again.  
"Yeah, sure," I say. "It's no problem. What do you need?"  
He looks at me then back to the door and back at me. He's nervous.  
"I just wanted to talk to you about..." he lets his sentence go and then smiles as the door to the cafe swings open. A tall girl with dark brown hair and mesmerizing eyes comes in and smiles back at Octavian. Wait, what?

She starts walking this way and all the younger demi-god boys almost fall out of their seats. She has on jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt. I'm not the best with the Greeks, but I know an Aphrodite child when I see one.

"Hi there," she says to me and smiles at Octavian and sits in the seat across from mine. She looks right at me and I can almost see her resemblance to Piper.  
"Hello," I say and look to Octavian.  
"So, Drew, this is Frank; and Frank, this is Drew," he says hurriedly and flags down a waiter. "She'll have a water and can I get a bagel for our Praetor here, please?" The waiter writes down the order and comes back quickly.  
"So, this is the big man, huh?" She asks slowly sucking on her straw. I look back to Octavian and give him a questioning look.  
"Yeah, this is Frank," he says slowly looking at her and staring a little too long. I take a bite of my bagel and try to resist crying. This is one delicious bagel.  
"I don't mean to rush you Octavian, but I need to be at the Senate soon," I say letting my words slowly fall. He finally looks up and takes a deep breath.

"Drew and I are getting married and I am moving to Camp Half-Blood. I need a Praetor to relieve me of my auguring duties," he says quickly. I take another bite of my bagel and try not to droll on myself, it's so good. I can't believe they're getting married, but it makes sense. She's the perfect way to shut him up and he's too smart for her to trick.  
"I... uh... yeah. Congratulations. I'll talk to Reyna today and call a Senate meeting soon," I say as I stand. Man, that bagel was delicious. I can't believe it's gone. And speaking of being gone, I'm am so late for Reyna's meeting today. I push the chair in, he stands and offers me his hand. We shake and say good bye.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful just regular Praetor things and Reyna talking about pregnancy books. I'm walking to Hazel's for our dinner tonight and I stop for a second. I think of all our time over the past seven years. It's been great. I love her, there's no way I couldn't. Before I know it I'm running. Running so hard it hurts. I knock on her door, but I can't wait. I just go straight in.

"Hazel," I yell a little.  
"Frank? Is something wrong?" she asks worried. I see her at the top of the steps and I sprint up them. I pick her up and she gives a small yelp of surprise. Before she can say anything I kiss her, harder than I think I ever had. She seems shocked and at first she just sits there, but then she starts to move her lips and I can't believe we haven't been doing this the past 7 years! Where has this side of Hazel been hiding.

She breaks away first and stares at me with wide eyes. Her cheeks are so bright they look almost like cherries.

"Well, hello to you, too," she says breathlessly. All I can do is smile.  
"Hi," I say grinning like an idiot. I kiss her again and slowly put her back on the ground.

I hug her to me and then slowly go down to the floor. She looks confused at first, but then her eyes tear up and she covers her mouth.

"Hazel Levesque," I say slowly. "You are the single most beautiful, brave, smart, funny, and all around amazing person. You have never given up on me even when I gave up on myself. You helped me through things I didn't even know I was struggling with. You've always had my back. You know me better than I know myself and... and I love you, Hazel. So much that sometimes it scares me. I woke up this morning and looked out my window and I realized I don't want to wake up another day without you beside me. I know the way we are is great. I love just being with you and having you here, and if this is the way you want us to stay just say so. I'll drop it forever. But Hazel, I can't imagine another day without being permanently yours. I don't have a ring or anything, but I do know that I love you and I want to give you forever because you are my forever."

She starts crying and shakes her head yes as I pick her up and kiss her again. Her tears wet my face and she slowly pulls back.

"All this for spaghetti?" she teases. "I think I'm going to _love_ your reaction to desert."

* * *

**The precious Frazel feels! I kinda love them. Alright everyone stay tuned for Leo and Calypso, I think I'll do theirs next. As always, please review! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Leo

**Alright everyone, sorry for the wait. I had finals, weddings, and Christmas...what a week. Anyway...ON WITH THE CALEO!**

* * *

_2 Years After the Giant's War_

I've been working day and night for the past 2 years. I'd sworn an oath and no power in heaven or hell could make me break it. I had sworn I would find a way to get back to her. She said I could only find her once, but I love to prove people wrong.

I screw in the last screw of my new ship and check the astrolabe one more time. It's finally ready. I turn the dial on the astrolabe and wait for just a second. The crystals that Calypso gave me still have the sparkle that reminds me of her eyes.

I push the boat out into the water and turn to wave goodbye. I'm going to miss camp. I can't be sure how long I'll be gone and all these people are my family. I'm about to jump in my boat when Piper and Jason push through the crowd of young demigods.

"Wait!" Piper says breathlessly. "You can't go yet."

I jump walk out of the water and she runs to me. I don't have time to duck when she tackles me in a bone crushing hug.

"Leo Valdez," she says sternly as she turns to look me in the eye, "If you don't come back here just the way you are I'll kill you."

"Consider me warned," I laugh a little and hug her again.

"I mean it," she says, "If you don't come back...well, then we'll have to find another godfather."

I push her back a little and stare at her face to make sure I've heard right. The smile and almost giddy expression says it all.

"Are you for real?" I ask astonished. I know it's true, but my brain hasn't caught up yet. She just smiles and hugs me again.

"Be careful, Leo," she says one last time. I look to Jason and he walks toward me.

"Is she serious here, man?" I ask smiling. He gives me a hug and maybe it's just me but it feels like he's holding on for dear life. I back away and look at him, he smiles and goes to Piper's side. He throws his arm around her and says, "I would threaten your life, but I think she's already got that covered." I smile and laugh one last time and pull them both in for a Leo sized group hug.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back before you can even decide on names," I say and turn to my boat. I walk towards it and jump on the ladder. I climb up and go to the back of the ship. Most of the campers have drifted back to their cabins, but Piper and Jason are still on the beach waving. I wave back and try to see them as long as possible. Soon a mist fall over the sound and the boat stars moving faster. I run to the astrolabe and see that it's lit up. The crystal is shining and all the instruments are lit up and beeping. I try to turn the helm out of habit, but then I remember I designed the boat to steer the direction of the crystal.

My control panel starts smoking and the gauges start spinning out of control. The fog is too thick to see through and the astrolabe is starting to glow a bright blue. The water starts getting rough and I try to find something to hold on to. I grab the chair that's screwed onto the floor and grab for the seat belt. I strap it across my chest and look to the front of the boat.

The fog is still too thick and my eyes get tired of searching after a while. I lose track of time and I feel myself drift to sleep.

* * *

I jolt awake. Crap! How long have I been asleep? I must have hit something because the boat has completely stopped. My head feels fuzzy as if the fog somehow clogged my head. I go look over the stern to see what's stopped me. I look down and see sand...sand? I can't be on a beach, especially not the one I want to be on. Calypso's island always has perfect weather, this place is covered in fog. I try to push off when I hear something. It sounds like yelling, but I can't be sure. I jump down from the boat and go toward the sound.

"...is this your idea of a joke?" The voice screams. The must have been screaming for a while because the voice sounds hoarse.

"Not only do you take away any man I could ever love but now you bring this infernal fog!"

I stop right where I'm standing. It can't be. I can't already be here, but...I am.

"Calypso..." I whisper. I drop the screwdriver that I pulled from my tool belt out of habit and start running. This stupid fog is so thick though, I can't see anything.

"Why can't you just leave me alone! This isn't funny anymore, Zeus!" She screams again.

"I've played your game for the past eon and now I'm done. I'm done with all the gods," she yells one last time. Finally I see a small shape crumpled on the sand.

It's her.

She's really here and I finally found her. I run to her and lift her face. She tries to fight me at first.

"I swear to all you gods, Hermes, I'm in no mood to see any of—" she stops. Her eyes are red from crying and her face is puffy, but I've never seen anyone more beautiful than she is right now. Her eyes look at me as she processes what's happening.

"How..." she questions. I push back a stray piece of hair and push it behind her ear.

"I made an oath," I remind her. Her bottom lip quivers and a tear streams down her cheek.

"You came back...you really came back," she laughs while trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Without warning she pulls me to her and kisses me, hard. We fall back onto the sand and she lands lightly on my chest. Her wet face is pressed against mine and the sweet smell of her flowers is all around us. I close my eyes and kiss her back. I roll us so that she is against the sand. Now, I may not be the most experienced in this department, but I am Leo. Master of cool and sleek. What I lack in experience I make up for with enthusiasm.

Alright, who am I kidding? I'm just so happy she's here I can't concentrate on wooing. I'm too focused on her. Her face, her smell...her hands, which are traveling everywhere. I didn't even know someone could make me feel so happy.

I push her back a little and look in her eyes.

"I missed you so much," I say and kiss her one more time.

"I missed you too," she says. I notice then that her lip is bleeding...did _I_ do that?

"You're bleeding," I say and reach out to touch her mouth. I touch her lip and wipe away the red, there's no sign of a cut.

"Umm..." she giggles, "I think that's my fault, sorry" She hugs me again and runs her hand through my hair. I touch my lip with my tongue. Wow, I didn't even feel anything.

"Calypso?" I ask quietly.

"Yes?" She sighs happily. I turn her to look at me and take her face in my hands. Her eyes are shining so bright it's distracting.

"I'm here to bring you home," I say sternly. Her eyes water and she kisses me softly.

"Leo, how?" She asks hopelessly. I can't wait to show her the astrolabe. I move to stand up and take her hand.

"Come with me," I say and lead her to the boat.

_5 years later_

I look up from my workbench and stare at the doorway. Calypso's long hair is braided down half of her back. She's carrying a pot with white orchids in it. She sets it on my desk and comes behind my chair.

"Hello," she whispers in my ear. She swivels my chair around to face her. Her face is so close to mine it almost hurts.

"Hello," I say back and take her face and kiss her. Her lips are softer than anything and her face is perfect in every way. I pull her into my lap and hug her to me. She gives a small sigh and pulls away.

"It's a wonder we every get anything done," she teases.

"It _is_ a wonder," I agree and kiss her again. She pulls away and rests her head on my chest. We stay that way for a while just enjoying being next to each other. When she moves to get up I give a small grunt of protest and pull at her wrist.

"Leo, I have to finish this," she complains. I stand and back her towards the wall.

"Leo," she sighs as I kiss her neck. She wraps her arms around my neck and plays with my hair.

"Are you saying you'd rather work than...this?" I ask as I kiss all along her jaw and neck. She sighs and tries to protest again, but I guess I hit the right spot because she pulls my head back and looks straight at me.

"Leo, either you kiss me properly or you stop all this teasing," she says with a small quavering in her voice. I kiss her and force her hand against the wall.

We make out for a few minutes and I feel this getting more serious.

"Leo," she sighs. Is it getting hot in here? Oh, no. Oh, no no no. I push back away from her and get away quickly. Not quick enough though. It stats in my hands and I can already see the red marks on her arms. My hands turn into a blaze and the sprinklers kick on. I look to Calypso and she starts laughing.

"Well, looks likes we still need some practice," she says as waltzes over to me. She puts her hand to my face and trails it down my chest.

"We'll work on this later," she whispers and walks back into her garden.

* * *

**Oh man, I love it. Love Caleo! Please review!**


End file.
